Blood, Love and Passion
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Yami is a vampire count looking for a mate three days before he turns 16 years old. Arella is a young girl looking for someone to love. She becomes Yami's wife, and helps Kaiba, Yami's friend, to find a mate as well. YamixOC, KaibaxOC. Warning: Rated M for blood and strong sexual scenes; don't like, don't read.
1. Looking for love

**Hey there! Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh vampire story I cooked up one day. It's about Yami as a vampire. However, he happens to be one of the good ones. (The reason why is that I think the concept of the vampire as the villain has been way too overdone and is so cliché at times.)** **I made it so that the author of the story **Vampire Love**, **Yami Lover 33**, probably might pick up some tips from me, and other writers as well** **Plus, I made Yami a vampire count of legend – sort of like Dracula, only different. Also, I used inspiration from the movie ****Dracula 2000 (the film where Dracula is played by Gerard Butler and also referred to as Judas Iscariot) as well. **

**Summary: Yami is a vampire count looking for a mate three days before he turns 16 years old. Arella is a young girl looking for someone to love. She becomes Yami's wife, and helps Kaiba, Yami's friend, to find a mate as well. YamixOC, KaibaxOC. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Bram Stoker (also a genius) owns Dracula, while the geniuses at Dimension Films own the film Dracula 2000. I own the stories and fanfics that I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Blood, Love and Passion

Arella Van Helsing sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. It had been three weeks since she had moved from Oregon to Domino City, Japan with her parents. She was sixteen, had green eyes, pale skin and brown hair. Plus she had a cool personality, she wasn't afraid of most things and she loved to play her guitar. But she still hadn't made any friends.

Her great-grandfather, it was said, was supposedly Abraham Van Helsing, from the 1897 Bram Stoker novel "Dracula", but she wasn't sure if that was true or not. In her view, that would likely remain an unsolved mystery.

Her father's name was Simon Van Helsing.

Then to top it all off there were all those dreams she had been having. They had one thing in common – this guy with crimson eyes, teeth that looked like fangs and an odd hairstyle of red, yellow and black hair shaped like lightning bolts...

_It was 11:56 p.m. Arella was asleep. The curtains started to flow as a strong gust of wind came through her window. A lean and dark shadow was shown on her bedroom floor as the moon glowed in the night sky. The shadow appeared to be a tall figure with a dark violet outfit and cape, his sleeves stopped at his wrists and his pants fit tight against his legs to the carpet floor. He stood facing Arella when she turned to her side and blinked her eyes opened. There, she was paralyzed by the figure that looked straight at her with his piercing crimson eyes. That is, until he spoke. She clutched her blanket, fear coursing through her._

_**"Silence, my little child, and give me your hand," **he whispered._

_"Are you insane? Get out of my room, you…you…"_

_**"Vampire," **he said, finishing her sentence. He took her fragile hand as he pulled her out of her bed slowly._

_Suddenly Arella was just following his movements, unaware of what she was doing. She was confused and lost her common sense for that moment. Arella was wearing a nightgown; it was beige and had short sleeves. The hem dropped to her knees. Before she knew it, their bodies were only inches apart, his right hand took hers and laid it on his cheek while his other hand kept her left hand against the wall. Her eyes were gazing upon his, until she realized what she was doing. The gaze was gone and replaced with fear._

_He simply smiled. Then a wolf howled. The vampire's amethyst eyes gleamed._

_"Listen to them," he said quietly, staring out of the window now. "The children of the night. What sad music they make."_

_"Do you think it's sad?" Arella asked._

_"It's so lonely, like weeping." Yami – that was his name – turned to her, capturing her for a moment in his eyes._

_"I think it's a wonderful sound," she said, then paused for a moment. Then, she added, "I really love the night. It's so simple."_

_"And so deceptive," he responded._

_"And so exciting," she finished, her voice breathy. Warmth rose in her chest. She turned back to look at him, her heart beating rapidly and her stomach in a flurry._

_"You take the dawn for granted," Yami chided, "the warm, hot sunlight. Ah, but the night – " he trailed off, looking wistfully into the darkness._

_"Was made to enjoy," Arella finished. _

_Yami smiled, then looked down into Arella's eyes. "Yes, yes it was. It was made to enjoy life," he breathed, stroking her hair. "And love." The count continued to stroke Arella's cheek, feeling the shudder of her breath against his skin, warm and inviting. He put his finger under her chin, wordlessly inviting her gaze. But still, she refused._

_For a moment Arella realized the danger of being here, with him. She could not deny his magnetism, his charisma that drew her toward him in so many ways from the moment they had encountered each other on that one fateful night. Just one look at him now, this close, so close to him, alone, and she knew she was lost to him._

_"Look at me," he commanded._

_His voice sent shivers down her spine. She could feel his eyes, and nearly caught them as her eyes flickered halfway up before looking down again._

_"Look." And she did, and felt as though her heart had fled her body, replaced by a thousand flittering butterflies. She let out a last shaky breath as he moved closer, his eyes hungry for more than just sight._

_Yami caught Arella's gasp in his lips as he kissed her, pressing gently before pulling away playfully and kissing her again. He opened his eyes as his lips left hers and traveled thoughtlessly to her neck, his breath breezing over her creamy skin. Yet his lips did not touch. The satin red lips danced lightly up her neck, and Yami contented himself with gently biting her ear before tenderly kissing away his offense._

_"You must forgive me," he breathed, pulling away._

_"What for?" Arella smiled, not ready to let him go with mere manners, although she was quite impressed with how gentleman-like he was acting. Her head spun just being close to him, and how he kissed her, like no man had before._

_"For intruding on your life," he said with a grin, his arms still around the woman._

_"No, I don't mind a bit," she asserted, putting her hand behind Yami's head and pulling him into her kiss._

_Yami smiled into the kiss, allowing Arella's lips to press into his, toying with her playfully, pulling back whenever she tried to deepen the kiss. He could feel her trembling beneath his hands, and he knew she was his. He longed to take her, but not like this. The time was not yet right, and too soon anyway._

_**Wait a minute. Maybe it isn't,** he thought._

_He then reached for the collar of her nightgown, untied the strings, and then swung her into his arms like Frank Langella's Dracula in the 1979 movie **Dracula **(which he had seen the previous night and had taken a liking to). Then he walked back over to the bed and laid her down. Then he got on top of her. She looked confused._

_"I need your blood," he purred..._

Arella shook her head, trying to get those dreams out of her mind.

"Man, I'm lonely," said Arella as she continued to look out her window. Then she began strumming her guitar gently.

Just as Arella began to play a melody, the vampire was striding by her home. He stopped and listened.

"What on earth is that sound so late at night? It is beautiful, yet so depressing," said the vampire. His real name was Atem, but he preferred being called Yami.

At the moment, he was looking for someone to marry. There was a law of vampires said that all vampires had to be married before they turned sixteen and Yami was turning sixteen in 3 days.

"Well, might as well check it out," he decided.

"What on earth?" said Arella. Her parents were out of town. This was lucky for Yami, as he had just landed on her bedroom windowsill.

"Who are you?" whispered Arella.

"My name is Yami," he said. "Tell me something, child. Who was making that beautiful melody?" asked Yami. "And another thing – who are you?"

"My name is Arella, and that was me playing my guitar," said Arella, still shivering in fright.

Yami looked her over. She really was gorgeous. The brown hair – which was something special there – the bright green eyes, and an incredible body. He smiled.

"Oh, my," he purred. "You're beautiful."

He reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. She couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks," she said. "But most people don't think so. I've been called ugly all my life."

"Oh, Arella, don't think that way. You _are _beautiful, and I choose to believe that," said Yami comfortingly.

Arella then remembered the dream she had had the night before – only it was a different one…

_As the night breeze wafts through her window, there is a lost traveler in her hair and on her skin. He is green as life and fertile sin, incorporeal as a dream, and drenches her in a touch more dizzying than any drink. A voice, more familiar than her own flesh, echoes in the shell of her ear and all loneliness vanishes. There are roses in his words and gleaming white thorns in his mouth. He has come home to her. She is found. More than that, she will never be lost again – he will never again let her go or allow any force to divide them._

_There is something wrong, an intuitive corner of her mind protests – there is a hint of dead meat on his breath, and fresh blood on his lips. Despite this, she gives herself utterly to him. The air hanging about her may be foul, but its taste is sweet; conjuring powerful memories of her first taste of absinthe and passion. There was always a darkness walking in him, but Arella no longer fears it and no longer cares about the damage it may inflict on her, for she can face and endure it._

_It has hurt him too, and he needs her. He is of the earth, of lands unknown, of primal instincts and dark, pounding, restless animal blood, but with her he is gentle and loving. He governs the elements but he does not govern her._

_Something dances on her flesh, and Arella feels his hands. A smoking, coiling mist plants chill kisses on her as it creeps up her form, causing her body to shiver and her blood to heat. He glides over her legs, across her small hips and up her belly, softening and curling at her breast and tasting her heart's beat. He clutches at that precious heartbeat and moves and flows with its music. He cleaves to her throat, sighing around her sleeping face. At the sound of his voice, she aches with him. The feel of him as he is now, the briefest sensations of skin, is a waiting world of pleasure. Green whispers, ethereal snakes on her mouth, coil over her throat and lips, carrying caresses that are familiar to her most cherished and shameful dreams._

_Her hitched breath is rising steam as her mouth forms uncomprehending whispers and pleas that shudder through her. Unable to understand or escape from her own feelings, she throbs and thirsts for him. Her fingers twitch, reaching for him, and meet only air and mist, passing hopelessly through him as he flows around her seeking hand. A stray tendril lingers at the wrist, over her racing pulse, and feels the blood sway within her as her hands grip hopelessly at the bedsheets._

_He settles over her like a shroud, but does not stifle her. Instead, her limbs loosen, accepting his touch as he swirls over her, sampling her everywhere. Her mind is aloft and adrift as Arella grapples with her desire, her inexplicable connection to him and unceasing need for him, and her resolve has never been clearer. Breathless and smiling, she yields both her soul and every part of herself to his touch as a commanding, caressing hand reaches through veils of sleep and mystery, and traces her face..._

Arella then looked at Yami as he looked into her eyes.

Apparently he must've seen what she had seen.

Then, all of a sudden, his amethyst eyes glowed all red. Red was one of his favorite colors. It symbolized blood. But moreover, it was the feared symbol of bloodlust.

And then, with that her emerald eyes also glowed red, and then became blank, showing her will was not hers anymore. It belonged to him now.

Yami took her into his arms and placed his mouth over hers. He felt his fangs lengthening, but told them to wait. And they did.

He reached into her mind, and calmly smirked at what he found…

* * *

**Well, read and review, please!**


	2. Passion and Desire

**Well, here's a new chapter! In this one, I introduce Dracula (as Judas Iscariot from Dracula 2000, which I also don't own) and Abraham Van Helsing. However, in this story, Yami has forgiven Abraham for killing his people. But he is not willing to forgive Dracula, who has committed a great wrong that Yami would never tolerate.  
**

**My thanks to Journey Maker for the review on Chapter One.**

**Journey Maker: You're right. I love mystery and intrigue as well. **

* * *

When Arella woke up, she soon noticed that she was in her own bed. Yami - whoever he was - had gone. She felt her neck for bites or marks.

Luckily, there were none.

_"What could that have been?" _she thought. She wracked her brain, trying to figure it out.

But still, no ideas came.

So, she headed over to her computer and turned it on. It was one of those Toshiba laptops. It had Windows XP, Windows Media Player 11 and Windows Movie Maker. Often Arella went on the Internet whenever something bugged her or she just wanted something to occupy her.

Then memories of what happened the night before came flooding back.

__

Arella was looking at Yami as she backed up against the wall. He looked at her. He must've seen her before somewhere. Then it came to him.

She was the great-granddaughter of Abraham Van Helsing, the great vampire hunter who had slain many of Yami's people many years ago.

He walked up to her.

__

"Arella," he purred. "You…are real…"

Then she blacked out…

Arella shook her head, blinking. What was that all about?

Hmm…maybe now was a good time to research her family history. Arella instantly brightened at the thought.

With that she then headed over to her bookshelf after closing the websites and turning off her computer.

She reached up and pulled a book off the shelf. The title was _Van Helsing: A History._

She opened the book and began to read.

__

"The Van Helsings were dedicated to keeping vampires away from the living and saving people. They were great hunters of the creature known as Nosferatu…the Vampire.

"The Van Helsing motto is as follows.

****

"Vampires do exist. This one we fight. This one we face. He can take on many forms. He is both young and old. He has the strength of 20 or more people. But he can also control the meaner things of life--the bat, the rodent, the wolf. He can appear as mist, as vapor, as fog, and vanish at will. _****__**The power of his evil desire has no end. **_Now, all these things Dracula can do but he is not free. He must rest in the sacred dirt of his homeland to regain his evil power, and it is there that we must find him and destroy him utterly."

Arella looked at the picture on the opposite page. It looked exactly like…Yami. The tri-colored spiky hair that looked like lightning. The crimson eyes. The fangs.

It wasn't Dracula after all. He was just fiction. This vampire…Yami…was totally different.

Hours later, after she had eaten dinner with her family, brushed her teeth and changed into a violet nightgown covered with kittens, she climbed into bed with the book and began reading again.

Meanwhile, Yami had just fed upon a rapist that had tried to rob him of his money. Yami licked his mouth clean, then began walking down the road.

He could not get Arella out of his mind. Then there was her last name…Van Helsing.

He had looked into her mind, and what he saw surprised him a little.

Van Helsing…

He thought for a moment. Then the memories came back.

And then his anger was incensed…again.

__

"The Van Helsings were dedicated to keeping vampires away from the living and saving people. They were great hunters of the creature known as Nosferatu…the Vampire.

"The Van Helsing motto is as follows.

****

"Vampires do exist. This one we fight. This one we face. He can take on many forms. He is both young and old. He can appear as mist, as vapor, as the fog. And he can vanish at will. The power of his evil desire has no end."

Yami narrowed his eyes.

_Dracula… _he thought. With that he flew off to where he knew Dracula was…

In Mary Van Helsing's flat…

When he got there, he slipped into the shadows as Dracula (or Judas Iscariot as he was once called) walked in, and snuck up behind Abraham Van Helsing…

He watched, smirking, as the scene played out before him like a movie…

"Abraham, I see that once again you are beaten by your own reflection." He smirked.

Abraham slowly turned around to reveal to him what only his darkest dreams could fathom. A darken clad figure, with floor-length trench coat, and cat-like eyes, was now demoniacally grinning at Abraham's foolish thoughts.

"I–I thought that I finished you off years ago." Abraham sputtered, astonished that after all this time, he was still haunted by the one demon that he couldn't shake, nor could the world.

The dark figure slowly backed Abraham up against the corner of a wall in his daughter's flat in the blackened hallway right outside her roommate's room, and leaned his left arm up against the wall

"Do you honestly think that you can crucify in the name of the Lord the one that has blasphemed in the Lord's face, once upon a time…?! Do you honestly think that you can kill Satan, himself…?! Tell me Abraham, do you honestly think that you can kill the undead…?! I have created you, and all that you have become… Just as I shall be within the blood of your kin!!"

"You have nothing to me, nothing whatsoever..."

"On the contrary, Abraham, I do. I have your blood already running through my veins. Your daughter is of my blood, remember that fateful night when your attempt to capture me failed you…?!"

"But I thought… How in hell's name?!" Abraham sputtered, astonished that his archrival was here, in the immortal flesh.

"Exactly, Abraham. How in hell's name...?! Your daughter - Arella, is it? She is quite beautiful… Dare I say it... She'll make a very good disciple of mine." The dark figure smirked.

"So help me God…!! If you lay a hand upon my daughter… I'll see you finally dead!!"

"On the contrary, it's your blood that I shall see upon my hands!!" The dark figure slowly turned, and like a black panther in pursuit of his prey, he turned and began to leave Abraham to wallow in his own selflessness thoughts.

"Dracula, wait!!" Abraham called out, as Dracula began to glide down the steps.

"What is it Abraham? You know this is out of your hands, now. Mary is mine, and you very well know it!" Dracula slowly turned to Abraham, and shook his head in utter disgust at the Abraham's relentlessness.

Abraham sighed. "I guess that you are right, Dracula."

At this Dracula smirked, drawing closer to Abraham. "Continue."

"Arella cannot fully be of your blood, you understand that," Abraham continued.

"There is truth in that. What are you getting after?" Dracula questioned, becoming slightly annoyed with Abraham.

"I offer you my body, in exchange for Arella's. Swear it that you will not harm her in anyway whatsoever, and you can sacrifice mine in return… This isn't her fight, it's yours and my very own. "

"Agreed," Dracula said. With his kiss of seductive death, he sank his fangs into Abraham's jugular vein, and drained him of his life.

At this point, Yami stepped out of the shadows, quietly as a cat, the evil smirk on his face, his eyes fixed on Dracula...

He knew that Dracula was lying. Arella had YAMI'S blood in her veins. Yami knew that Abraham trusted him with his life.

* * *

**Well, read and review!**


	3. A Death and Memories

**Well, here's the awaited third chapter. Thanks to Journey Maker ****for the awesome reviews. You are the best at giving me inspiration! (hands out cookies)**

**And the lyrics to "I'm Goin' Home" by Hootie and the Blowfish belong with their respective owners. **

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Yami stepped out of the shadows. Deciding to save the surprise attack on Dracula for later, he looked down. However, he wasn't shocked at all. In fact, he seemed rather…calm, cool and collected.

It was part of Yami's nature. Even when he was faced with a challenge, he always managed to keep his wits about him.

Abraham Van Helsing lay on the floor. Yami bent down and gently picked his head up. He looked at him. His amethyst eyes held no emotion. Then Abraham opened his eyes a little. Yami seemed to smile a bit. Abraham had been playing dead the whole time.

But sadly, he was still on the brink of death. Yami looked into the famed vampire hunter's eyes, and remembered what Abraham had told him.

**_Arella...my daughter...please, Yami, my friend, take good care of her..._**

* * *

Meanwhile, Arella looked up at the clock. It was 9 o'clock already! Did time go _that_ fast? Whoa!

So with that, she set her book aside and turned off her lamp.

Then after fluffing her pillow up a bit, she was soon asleep.

* * *

"Yami," he whispered faintly, "please…take my life and make it yours. You must pass on my legacy.

"And also," he continued, "please, make Arella yours. She needs someone to spend the rest of her life with."

Yami nodded. "I will, Abraham. Thanks for trusting me all these years."

Abraham allowed himself a smile as well.

Then, to Yami's bitter grief, with a smile and silence, he died, a gallant gentleman.

"Goodbye, my friend," Yami whispered.

Then he opened his mouth and sank his fangs into his neck. The vampire hunter's sweet blood flowed down his throat like the finest wine. It tasted just as Yami thought it would - like honey and nectar with just a small blend of sugar.

Yami had met Abraham one night in the year 1897. It was the most spectaular meeting in Abraham's life…

Flashback…

"_Yami," said Abraham._

_Yami lifted up his black fedora hat. His eyes glinted. _

"_Abraham," he replied, nodding in return. _

_The vampire hunter looked at the vampire, and smiled. _

_Then he bent down, and as Yami looked on, picked up a baby. The infant was very quiet. It had blankets wrapped around it, and it looked so healthy. _

_Yami's eyes softened at such…beauty…lying there. He smiled. _

_He loved children. And, often boys and girls would run up to him, often wishing to stay with him. Most of them had come from broken homes. Some had parents who drank too much. Some had abusive relatives. _

_But to them, Yami was seen as a father to all of them. He knew what they were like, and he wished to be a father himself. _

"_It's a girl," said Abraham. "Yami…"_

_Yami looked at him. "Yes, Abraham?"_

"_Would you…be the baby's godfather?"_

_Yami smiled and took the baby from Abraham. "Yes," he said. _

_He then looked down at the baby in his arms. _

'_**So young,' **__he thought. '__**So beautiful.'**_

Yami remembered Abraham had told him that the baby was Arella.

But he knew that now was not the right moment yet. He knew there was a bigger problem to solve…

Finally, when he drained the last drop, he licked the blood off around his mouth, got to his feet and whispered faintly,

"Farewell, my friend. May God take you to heaven."

He flicked his wrist, and Abraham's body disappeared.

Then, he looked up the long hallway, and smirked.

There he was…Dracula…standing there.

Yami's smirk grew wider.

"Brilliant," he purred. At that moment he knew exactly what he was going to do. He sensed Dracula's blood calling to him…

Then he remembered Arella. The green eyes. Those beautiful red lips he longed to place his mouth over. And…this made his smirk a little bit darker…he imagined embracing her as to never let her go again, reveling in letting his hands roam her curvaceous body without regretting a single moment of it.

**_Sha la la la _**

**_la la la la, _**

**_I'm goin' home._**

**_Sha la la la _**

**_La la la la, _**

**_I'm goin' home._**

"Don't worry, my Princess," he whispered to himself.

"We will be together soon…I promise."

Then he walked briskly up the hallway, hoping to catch Dracula at the right time…

* * *

**Well, read and review!**


	4. Yami's Revenge

**Well, here's the fourth chapter in my epic Yami-as-a-Vampire-Count saga! Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

_Simon was in shock. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. He looked at Abraham Van Helsing. _

"_What the hell happened in there?"_

"_I told you to kill her! They can be killed by silver, by sunlight or by stakes. You must pierce their heart or behead them. They are Nosferatu, vampires." _

"_And you knew about this? And you're all right with this?" _

_Simon couldn't believe all of the stuff that spilled out of Abraham's mouth._

"_I had them destroyed, eradicated. All but one - my secret in the abbey. He is what they stole."_

"_Who?" _

_Simon really wanted to know. What was it that those thieves took? What was it?_

_Abraham sighed. "Dracula. Dracula - not myth, not the ravings of a mad Irish novelist, oh no. He is real, I assure you."_

Dracula looked at the mirror. He knew that Abraham Van Helsing had been fooled by his own reflection, and he smirked at the thought.

He felt like laughing, but for some reason, he felt that now was not the time to do so.

Then…_it_ happened…

"Judas Iscariot."

The voice was biting…and so familiar…

Dracula whirled around, wondering who it was that knew his real name so well. Whoever it was, it was pretty good with knowledge and it was good at guessing games…

His eyes widened. Wait a minute. There was only one person who was like that...

There _he_ stood…_Yami!_

Yami stood there, smirking. Dracula remembered him so well. The tri-colored, spiky hair in red, yellow and black. The eyes that seemed to seek out a person's soul. And…now came the hard part…the aura of being irresistible that seemed to follow Yami wherever he went.

He then stammered,

"You... you can't have her. Ever!"

Yami replied, "The years have not been kind to you, Judas." He shrugged. "But then why should they be? You stole them from me."

"I-I spared a century."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "_Spared? _From me? I've seen your century. You've all become so gifted at butchery. I feel like a novice."

Dracula finally growled, "You want revenge? Take it! Right here, right now!"

Yami was still calm, the dark smirk on his face. "You know not the depths of my vengeance, Judas."

"If you harm my soon-to-be bride, I swear to the…"

Dracula was now pressed up against the wall. Yami held him by the shoulders. Dracula had to admit, Yami's grip, whether it was physical, mental or a grip on a woman, was tighter than his.

Yami then purred,

"Shhhh. He doesn't care and in that you can trust…"

Dracula could do nothing except stare into Yami's hypnotic eyes which now glowed crimson red.

He knew that for sure that Arella's answer, if Yami were to ask her to be his bride for all time, would be a **"**_**yes." **_

No mortal woman could withstand the power over Yami's amazingly good looks and charm. That was why so many of them had fallen victim to his game. Women were easily seduced, especially the mortal women of the present era. They trusted anyone, it seemed.

"No," whispered Dracula. "You're irresistible!"

Yami nodded. "That's true."

Then he narrowed his eyes again.

"You fed on me like a parasite," Yami continued. "You stole life from my blood and passed it to another.…Abraham Van Helsing, that is. And he passed it on to…her."

He laughed. The laugh was not very comforting to Dracula. It was so many things. It was dark. It was seductive. It was…evil.

"She's my Arella now."

Dracula struggled in Yami's iron grip. But his struggles were in vain. Yami _was_ strong. He was stronger than any other vampire Dracula had met!

"No! Never! Never! She will end you!"

Yami was now smirking…again. That smirk always irritated Dracula. He knew it wasn't a good sign. He just knew.

"_I'd better warn Arella. She could be in danger," _he thought desperately.

However, Yami's powers of mind-reading had grown strong over the years. He knew exactly what a mortal was thinking. Sometimes he would voice the thought before they even had a chance to tell him. And they were normally surprised.

Whenever he encountered a mortal he knew was "evil", he simply looked into their eyes and convince them to follow him to a dark alleyway, which they did. Then he would exercise his powers of mind control over them. His eyes would glow red. His voice would become deep and seductive. Finally, to finish it all off, he would give them a command that they normally would never do if they had been thinking clearly.

And they would have no choice. They had to do what he commanded them to do.

Then he would suck the mortal's blood and drain him or her dry.

Yami disliked the people he considered to be evil. In his opinion, they were the ones that deserved to be killed. He would make sure of that. He would constantly tell himself that the people he considered "good", such as children, teenagers and hard workers, deserved to live long, healthy lives. He believed that, and he would make sure that no evil mortal would dare to cross his path…ever again…

He had loved this country they called America. It was a fascinating country, and he had seen what they could do when they defended themselves from who they called their enemies.

He had read about America though he had never left Egypt. It was a good country in the year 2000, he read – logical and modest and chaste. Reading that, Yami had laughed out loud, the hollow sound echoing over the stone walls of his castle. To him, it was a nation full of repressed humans, probably.

Men were buttoned into suits and women were struggling to fit into tight clothes, something the men never had trouble with. It was, in his mind, a nation just waiting to be corrupted by his heathenism. The bed sheets were waiting to be stained with blood. The men and women would gasp at his touch. They were so starved for such things in their restricted lives.

He loved them, in his fashion. He loved twisting their pretty, fragile wills to his, loved them whether they struggled or writhed, screamed or moaned. Overt, excessive, garish violence was not his style – his was to grasp a wrist a little too tightly, perhaps leave bruises that would go nicely with a pale blue dress, but not the sort that one would notice until afterwards.

He loved surrounding a woman with mist both within and without, making it so that she couldn't tell whether she hated or loved him. The confusion, the ambiguity was the most delightful part of it all.

Dracula pulled himself out of his musings and turned to Yami.

"She will love me and... she will be my bride for all eternity," purred Yami.

Then, with that, he picked up Dracula. He bared his throat. Finally, with his seductive kiss of death, Yami opened his mouth and sank his fangs into Dracula's neck, draining him of his blood.

Yami's POV

After Dracula was drained, I then sensed his powerful blood flowing through me. Finally I had meted out my punishment on him for almost taking my Arella from me. Arella now belonged with only me.

I let him drop. He lay there, finally dead...forever!

Before I left, I turned back to him one last time. I pulled my lips back in a deadly hiss. My sharp fangs, stained with the crimson life force, gleamed, as they were deadly weapons.

"Try and stop me, _Judas,_" I growled. "Try and get her back _now._"

Then, with that I left.

Now that I had taken care of my problem, I knew there was only one thing left to do.

Make Arella my bride.

A sinful smile slowly spread itself across my face, as my eyes grew dark.

**_Sweet, innocent, naive, pure, beautiful, little Arella, you are brave and wise beyond your years, and I can't wait to take you to my bed._**

The only sounds that could be heard were the soft wind outside and the low dark laughter that was rising in my throat.

* * *

**Well, read and review!**


	5. Turned, Part 1

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! I decided to split the chapter "Turned" into two parts, of course.  
**

**Kitty Kat2009: Thanks. And by the way, this story is an alternate universe, just to let you know.**

* * *

Yami's POV

When I was back out in the streets, I then focused on how to take making Arella mine one step at a time.

Then I snapped my fingers as I got a brilliant idea. With that, I then flew off to Arella's place.

I landed on the window outside her room. _Here goes nothing…_

I raised a hand and began tapping on her window.

Arella slept fitfully that night, her dreams plagued with images of eyes that she couldn't look away from.

__

"Arella…Arella…"

She looked around. That voice…

Yami!

He stood there, waiting for her to come to him. With that, she walked over to him. He then scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal-style into a lavish bedroom. In the center of the room was a bed with red bed sheets, black bedcovers and red pillows. Arella thought she had never seen anything so…extravagant or elegant. She could hardly wait to write in her journal about this when she had the time.

Yami then set her down. He gently touched her face and brought his lips close to hers, his lips whispering across her in the barest suggestion of a kiss.

"Why fight it when you know that you want it? When you want it so badly a fire of burning desire roars to life within you?"

Arella's eyelids fluttered closed with her mouth parted slightly as his lips caressed up and down the side of her face, coming close now and again to her lips.

"Say it," Yami whispered against Arella's lips. "Admit to wanting me and all the knowledge I can give to you, knowledge that would take you several lifetimes to find on your own, even with the help of your family."

Arella struggled inside with the chaos going on within her. She wanted so much to say yes to Yami, and she knew that it probably would make her family proud. And yet it excited her, made her feel rebellious instead of the good little girl that did whatever her family told her to do.

"Yes," Arella whispered against his cheek as he kissed just below her ear. "I do admit it. I do want you and also the knowledge - I want all of it."

Yami grinned against her soft skin and allowed his lips to glide down to where her pulse beat softly in her throat. With one final grin, he sank his fangs seductively into her throat and drank deeply.

Finally, she was awoken by the sound of someone tapping on her window. Her first thought was that it was just a dream or something. She pulled open the curtains and was stunned to see Yami on the other side. With a small gasp she stepped back, her wide eyes fixed on him. Yami gave an amused smile at the look on her face.

"Come now, you cannot be afraid of me. I am but one vampire."

Her fear dissipated a little and she took a tentative step forward. Yami smiled in encouragement.

"Open the window," he commanded softly. Without a moment's hesitation Arella did as she was asked. With a triumphant look Yami climbed over the window ledge and stood in front of her.

This time Arella paused, the rational part of her mind telling her that she was crazy to even think about this. However, with Yami's gaze fixed on her she found herself unable to resist his voice.

She remained very unresponsive, just standing there waiting for her next command.

"You are so beautiful," he purred, reaching up to caress her cheek. "I will make you mine for all eternity. With a beautiful lady at my side the world shall be mine."

He let his hand drop back down to his side.

"Pull back your hair."

Her eyes staring blankly ahead Arella did as she was told. Yami leaned into her neck but didn't bite.

"Tell me you're mine," he whispered, his tongue flicking out to graze the tender skin on her throat.

"I'm yours," Arella murmured.

"Tell me you want this," he whispered again as he kissed her neck.

"Take me," Arella replied, moving her tender neck closer to his mouth.

As he bit into her a sigh of ecstasy left her lips. She felt as though she was flying and her whole body burned for the creature that was slowly draining the life from her. It reminded her just how sensual and erotic it had been when she had had those dreams. However she'd been wondering if they were real.

This time it was. She didn't want him to stop. She felt herself growing weaker and her body falling limp. The last thing she felt before she passed out was Yami's arm slipping around her waist to hold her upright and his tongue gently licking the fresh wound on her neck. As he finished drinking, Yami gazed down at the unconscious girl in his arms. Drinking from her had been everything he had imagined and more. He could feel her blood burning inside him, giving him strength and vitality that he had never even dreamed of.

Now he had to decide what to do with her. She wasn't dead yet, not even close. He'd made sure not to take too much of her precious blood. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

Now he could either leave her here or enjoy the thrill of the hunt again, or he could take her with him and keep her as his mistress until he was finally ready to turn her and make her his queen. Overall, taking her with him was probably the better idea. He couldn't risk anyone interfering. Using his free hand, he slipped it under Arella's knees and scooped her up into his arms. Turning to the window, he stepped out onto the windowsill and then flew off with her.

Yami's POV

_Finally, _I thought. _She's mine!_

Of course, I felt like yelling out that last thought, like the vampire in the movie _Embrace of the Vampire _starring Alyssa Milano - but I decided to do so mentally.

Then I arrived at my castle. Landing on the balcony to my bedroom, I took a moment and looked at Arella.

I grinned wider as I drank in her beauty.

Then with that I headed into my bedroom and placed Arella on the bed. With a simple thought from me, a red dress was placed next to her.

Then I left the room. I couldn't help but think to myself, _"Now, how do I turn her? Hmm...this isn't easy."_

Then I had another brilliant idea. I would wait until after she woke up. Then I would go from there...

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed the first part! **

**And by the way, the movie Embrace of the Vampire (which I don't own), in my opinion, is a good movie, and Alyssa is one of my favorite actresses; and she did a great job of her character's portrayal in the film. However, many people criticized the movie as an excuse for Alyssa to shed her "good girl" image. Others rushed to see the movie because of that.**

**Anyway, read and review, please!**


	6. Turned, Part 2

**Well, here's a new chapter - part 2 of "Turned". I send my thanks to Journey Maker. Her review was so nice!**

* * *

Yami's POV

I stood outside Arella's door, musing.

_"She has beauty, and beauty like hers should not be wasted," _I thought.

Then with that, I made my decision and smiled insolently. _"Tomorrow night, I will make Arella my bride."_

The next night, Arella awoke to find herself in a room she had never seen before. But, indeed, everything about it seemed far more luxurious than anything she had known before, even in the books she had read one fine summer day before she started at Domino High School. The blankets on the bed were of a rich, heavy fabric that she must be much warmer than the thin sheets at home. Red canopies were hung around the bed, and though they bothered her somehow – they felt too extravagant, and sinful in some way – she had to admit that they were beautiful. The wood on all the furniture in the room was of a dark wood, and was intricately carved.

A dress was laid out for her wear, in a shade the color of dried blood that made her shudder. In fact, it was the same color as the red stains she found on her nightgown, that she knew, with a shudder, must be blood. With that realization, she quickly changed out of it.

But the red dress made her blush as soon as she put it on. She rarely wore red in the first place; it was too eye catching for her. And this dress was even worse, with a neckline almost too low to be acceptable anywhere but a brothel. The dress also only came down to a bit below her knees, and as there were no petticoats laid out with the dress, a wide expanse of her legs was left bare. Neither was a corset put there, leaving her feeling almost naked in only that obscene dress. But she supposed it did not matter, not really, if Yami was to be the only one seeing her.

The door to the room was locked, but there was food left in the room for her, as well as a book that seemed to be about the Undead. She began reading the book as she ate, and it soon became clear that this was that man – Yami – was, and intended to turn her into. As the realization of that overcame her, Arella could do nothing but lie on the bed, thinking. Two days ago, the thought of anything of this sort had never entered her mind. Her only worry had been being lonely.

Now she was locked in a room somewhere in Transylvania, wearing a dress she would have been ashamed to wear anywhere else, waiting for the sun to set and the man who imprisoned her here to return to turn her into a monster who would be damned for eternity.

She finished the book quickly, and imagined having to live off human blood every night and never being able to see the sunlight. And always the image of Yami was in her mind, terrifying and thrilling her.

No one came to her room all day, neither to bring more food, nor to speak to her. By the time the sunset came, she was quite hungry from having only one, rather minimal meal that day, and beginning to wonder if she had just been left here forever. But soon after the sun had set, the door opened, and Yami entered.

She froze, not sure how to react. He spoke as if this was a completely ordinary situation. "Good evening, Arella. I trust everything has been serviceable?"

She nodded, not sure what to say.

When she did not speak, he spoke again, a command in his voice this time. "My dear, please stand. I would like to look at you." She wasn't used to being treated like an object, and she didn't like it, but she supposed that was what she was. It was up to him to do as he pleased with her.

She stood, though hesitantly, her head lowered. She was unable to meet his vivid crimson eyes. But he lifted her chin with an icy fingertip, forcing her to look at him. And then he leaned in to kiss her.

She had heard that kisses sometimes were chaste, proper for two young fiancées. This was different. It was dark, sinful, heady and filled with passion. When it ended, she was left gasping for breath as though she had forgotten to while kissing him. At her reaction he smiled.

"You see what I can give you?" he whispered to her. "You will have an eternity at my side, and do you not think you could fall in love with me in all that time, and far more deeply than you ever could with someone else? It would be pure bliss for us both, Arella. You would be my companion, my favored one, always at my side."

She finally found her voice; her words slow, in some ways more to herself than to him.

"This seems so unreal…like a dream…and in dreams there is not such thing as guilt or infidelity…no such thing as sin…"

She looked straight into his eyes.

"Even if this is a dream, then I know that…when I am around you I feel something completely different from what I feel around another person…"

She hated herself for her words, knew they were wrong, were awful, but she was telling the truth, and she would be with him for eternity. Wasn't she allowed to enjoy that somehow? But still her words were choked, hesitant.

"Your voice, your touch…thrill me…I do not, cannot believe this is love, but perhaps…in two hundred years it could be so."

She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"So take me. Make me yours. Bind me to you for eternity, and if this is a dream then I will simply awake and need not feel guilt."

She heard him whisper, "Yes."

Then Yami said,

"... You see, Arella, you are mine and will forever be. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I can't stand…No, I _will_ not stand for another man to touch you. I can't even imagine it, nor will I make it become reality."

One of his strong hands removed themselves from her wrist to stroke her cheek softly, his lips inches away from her own.

"As I told Dracula, Arella, you can never escape me. _Never,_" he murmured, his breath washing over her face, smelling a bit like sweet cinnamon. Her eyelashes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips over hers, kissing her sweetly.

He was right, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she could never escape from his grasp. An angel tempted by the fallen into their web, their cage…

Her free hand traced the line of his jaw before burying it in his hair. Biting softly on her lower lip, he snaked his tongue into her sweet mouth, tasting her, playing with her, she moaned into his mouth, betraying how much she enjoyed it, while he hastily took off his pants and boxers, throwing them somewhere onto the floor.

His other hand was unzipping the dress she wore, desire fully taking over him; the need to be inside her body drove him onward.

Arella turned her head slightly upward, a blush staining her cheeks as a warm, moist tongue sensually trailed down her neck and to her collarbone, biting at the tender flesh beneath as he removed his other hand from her wrist to help in freeing her from her garments.

After the pants were thrown unceremoniously to the floor, he nuzzled the side of her throat before slowly slipping inside of her, causing a sudden gasp to escape her kiss-bruised lips, her hands wrapping around him as he plunged into her again and again, going from a slow, hard pace to a rapid change of pace, pure sensations controlling their actions.

"... Y... Yami..." she whimpered silently in his ear, sending him to the brink. She was already there, poised, her euphoria taking her into a sensation she long wanted to feel. And she was granted that.

Gasping her name as his release finally took place, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, a satisfied smirk upon his handsome features, sweat running down his forehead and lithe body and so was she.

Then Arella spoke.

"Yami?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'll be your bride."

Yami's smirk turned into a true smile.

"Of course you should, Arella. You're beautiful."

He grinned against her soft skin and allowed his lips to glide down to where her pulse beat softly in her throat. Then with one final grin, Yami sank his fangs seductively into her throat and drank deeply.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Read and review, and be sure to give me some ideas as to what should happen in the next chapter as well, please. (I could sure use some.) If you do, I might use them and list your name in the Author's Notes at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks!**


	7. The Pleasures Darkness Brings

**Well, here's a new chapter in my saga! Plus, I want to thank my reviewers – you guys have been so great! (hands out cookies) And, in this chapter I introduce two new characters, which I own as I made them up.**

Journey Maker:** Arella and Yami living happily ever after sounds great, and so does Yami fighting for Arella, too.**

* * *

When Arella awoke, she opened her eyes to a large, dark bedchamber, lying in a giant four-poster canopy bed draped and covered in blood red and black silks and satins. Plus, it happened to be a mixture of both shocking and pleasurable all at the same time. Her nude limbs were entwined with Yami's. He was still sound asleep.

The two of them must have slept all that night and all day today. Arella gazed down at Yami's handsome, sleeping face. He was so sexy and so beautiful at once, his face looking a snowy white, like white ice.

Arella then remembered what had happened and felt a tiny pang of guilt in her chest, but that quickly went away. He had been right. There were important things she could only learn from him and on top of that, she wanted him and he wanted her. And he was right about another thing – her family would be proud.

There was only one problem with all of this – the serial killers.

Either he got rid of them or she would say forget it and then leave him forever. She knew he would choose her. The serial killers were only little playthings to him. She was the real deal.

Yami's eyes slowly began to open and he smiled at Arella – a lazy, seductive smile. "You are awake, I see. I would have thought I'd exhaust you into sleeping much longer."

Arella looked at him with a confused expression.

"We did make love for an awful long time," he explained, looking very pleased with himself. "I am happy I found one that could go so long."

"I cannot remember it," Arella said with a confused expression. "I have no idea why, but perhaps you can refresh my memory with a little re-enactment?"

She smiled a little shyly as Yami sat up with an aroused grin and pulled her roughly to him, saying, "What a little sex kitten I have. What a lucky vampire I am."

"I want the serial killers gone," Arella said suddenly, her face now serious in so many ways. Her eyes did all the talking, telling him if he didn't do this, he wouldn't be getting any from her, ever.

"As good as done," he said, his seductive smirk returning. "They were nothing to me anyway – merely killers to see to my approval. But I suppose if my new queen can keep me satisfied, I have no use for them anymore."

Arella smiled. She would let his statement of masculine ego go for now because she had obtained what she wanted. Therefore, she leaned forward, her lips connecting with Yami's in a passionate kiss, their tongues waging a war of hot, dark ecstasy and pleasure. Yami's palm slid up Arella's ribs and came up to cup her breast, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"I want you so badly," Arella whispered against his lips "Make love to me, Atem."

Yami looked a little surprised at someone using his real name, which he had not used for centuries. But he soon smirked in satisfaction at the boldness he expected of his queen. He then flipped her onto her back and climbed atop her, engaging her once more in a passion-filled kiss as a hand crept down the black nest of curls and delved inside to stroke her slick wetness.

"Oh, Atem," Arella moaned softly against his ear, her nails raking softly up and down his back as he continued to fondle her, making her feel as if any moment she would burst into thousands of white hot sparks of passionate fire.

As her hips bucked against his hand, wanting more now, he leaned his lips against her ear and whispered huskily, "Tell me how badly you want it, Arella. Tell me how badly you wish me to take you."

Arella moaned loudly as his fingers stroked across a particular spot that sent white-hot streaks of pleasure fire through her. "I want it, Atem. I want it now or I fear I shall die. Take me, Atem. Take me!"

Yami smirked, thoroughly pleased with what she said and he slid inside her swiftly, growling as her vaginal walls gripped him in a sinful, yet delicious way.

After the surge of pleasure dimmed a bit to the point that he could actually move, he pumped himself in and out of her, her slick wet walls milking him as he went in and out of her, groaning in ecstasy as she called out his name, her voice husky with desire and arousal.

"Oh, Arella," he purred, taking her even harder now as his fangs began to elongate and his head plunged down into her neck. His fangs sunk in and her sweet blood entered his mouth for the third time.

Arella screamed as they came together, and she sunk her fangs into his neck, drinking from him as he drank from her.

They lay together under the bedsheets, spent in each other's arms, grins on their faces.

Yami was about to close his eyes when Arella climbed on top of him, straddling his torso.

"I'm not done with you yet, Atem, my love," Arella purred, rubbing her hot center against Yami's still hard manhood, causing the blood to become boiling hot once more, just as he felt the need to enter her.

"I want inside you," he growled, bucking his hips, trying to aim inside her wetness.

"Ah, ah, ah," Arella tisked him, grabbing his manhood and rubbing its tip along the inside of her wet womanhood. "I want to torture you first, now that you have first tasted what a real woman is."

Yami groaned, feeling his desire peak as it had never done before. It was at that very moment that he believed that he had indeed made a wise choice coming to America to seek out the renowned beauty, Arella Van Helsing. Now, she was his queen, Arella Tepesh – the one and only wife of Yami.

"If you play much longer, my love, I fear I will go nuts," he groaned, his rock hard manhood pulsing just to be inside Arella's slick womanhood.

Taking pity on her handsome mate, Arella then impaled herself on his hardness, moaning loudly as he sank deeply inside her, filling her completely. Her hips bobbed up and down, milking his hard manhood.

After awhile of this, Yami flipped Arella back underneath him and finished the job, hoping that she knew he was the dominate male. This was Yami's lucky night, though, as she assured him that he was.

The three sisters looked up when they saw the two come up the stairs and into the room where they sat at the long table, the room where Arella had been taken to the previous night.

Sensing something bad was about to happen, the three women stood and regarded their master with questioning eyes.

"The serial killers' usefulness to me has come to an end. They will all die now at the hands of my queen and I," Yami said, smirking evilly at the sisters' shocked expression.

Before the sisters could do anything, a bloody mess was made of all three of the serial killers next to them, and then fed to Yami's pets, the hellhounds.

"Well, good luck getting some more serial killers," said the three sisters before they turned and left the room.

Arella smiled in satisfaction at the scene of the corpses being devoured by the hellhounds. The filthy serial killers finally got what they deserved, and Arella was on top. Soon, with Yami's help, she would have gained more knowledge than any Slayer or vampire before them ever had.

Unbeknownst to her, all of this was taking her far from what she truly was, but she would soon discover this and she would not be all happy when she did.

For yes, knowledge is power, but there are different types of knowledge, defined by the way they are obtained.

Yami and Arella's attentions were drawn from the bloody scene when they heard voices in the castle – voices Arella knew very well.

"It is Michael and that fool I used to be with – Marcus."

Yami smirked evilly. "One of them will soon be destroyed, love. Fear not. He will not get in our way."

Then he listened as Arella explained who Michael and Marcus were.

Michael was the vampire Slayer. He had green eyes and brown hair. He believed that most vampires were evil and deserved to be killed. He had been hunting them for about a year now. Yami then reassured Arella that he had met with Michael before, and Michael believed Yami to be one of the good vampires.

Marcus was Arella's ex-boyfriend. He had brown eyes, pale skin and dark black hair. However, he was not exactly handsome. And he was jealous of Seto Kaiba, as Kaiba got all the girls. What he didn't know was that Kaiba, like Yami, was also a vampire, but one of the good ones.

Arella had dated him for one year. Then one night, she had gone to a party.

******Flashback******

_After watching the other couples for a bit, she had went up to one of the upstairs bedrooms. When she opened the door, a most surprising sight met her eyes._

"_Arella! Please, it's not what it looks like-!" said Marcus, the shocked look in his eyes matching Arella's. _

_She had caught Marcus sitting on the floor with another girl, and that was the last straw for her. Of course, they both had their clothes on. So, when she thought about it later, she felt thankful that her timing had been perfect and that she didn't catch them being intimate with each other on the bed itself._

_With that, she had turned, shut the door and ran out the door. When she had got home that night, she ran into her room and shut the door. She then sat on her bed, picked up her guitar and proceeded to pour out her sorrows into playing it. Soon after a few minutes, she felt better, although still a little bit lonely._

******End of Flashback******

"So that was how I had found you," said Yami, now thoughtful.

"Yes," said Arella. "But now, well, I have you, and I feel much better. Uh, you wouldn't cheat on me…would you?"

"No, Arella," said Yami, kissing her face tenderly. "I happen to be one of those vampires that's devoted to his or her mate. You're lucky. And today is my sixteenth birthday as well."

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Yami," said Arella with heartfelt emotion as she hugged him. Yami hugged her back. He felt happy to have Arella as a mate.

When they broke apart, Yami suggested, "Well, what do you say we go see our guests? I imagine they must be amusing themselves with all the things that there's to see in the castle."

"Yes, they must be," giggled Arella.

With that, they headed off holding hands to greet Michael and Marcus.

* * *

**Oooh, what do you think will happen? Leave me an idea in your review and I might put it, along with your name in the Author's Notes, in the next chapter.**


	8. The Great Battle

**Well, here's the next chapter. I dedicate this to my reviewers – you know who you are.**

* * *

_And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye  
of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain_  
-Clint Black, **Like the Rain**

Marcus and Michael walked inside Yami's castle, and instantly their eyes widened as soon as they stepped into the entrance hall.

In the center of the room stood a table with three wooden chairs. On the walls were deer heads and, in the center keeping an eye on things, a moose head. From the ceiling hung two chandeliers, spaced three feet apart.

The chandeliers were breathtaking. The hangings were made of gold and the part that was shaped like a bowl was made of silver and also looked like diamonds too. Yami always loved the chandeliers. He once said that they reminded him of the old days, the ones where they would sparkle like diamonds at parties. And parties were something else that Yami also loved.

Yami watched from the shadows and smirked as he drew nearer. Arella whispered,  
"Good luck, my love."

He smiled at her, and she placed a reverent kiss upon the back of his hand. "Thanks, Arella. And I know where you'll be if I need you."

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

Then he turned and watched as Marcus opened his coffin and smirked upon hearing both his and Michael's cry at finding it empty.

Immediately he took that to be his cue and, adopting a casual front (as he had heard it said that his kind were natural actors, like the ones on the silver screen or on Broadway), stepped out of the shadows, making it look as though he was stepping out of thin air.

"Gentlemen, how kind of you to call," said Yami.

Both Michael and Marcus spun around to see Yami standing there, smirking. Instinctively, Marcus pulled out a cross and held it up in front of Yami.

But…Yami didn't cower away or hiss. Instead, much to Marcus's bewilderment, he narrowed his eyes and said simply,  
"Oh really, Marcus. If you think crosses can stop me, you are sadly mistaken. Apparently, you haven't done your research. You see, my kind prefers crosses and attending church. Only holy items dipped in holy water that will destroy me and other vampires that are like me. And, I see you both don't have any.

"Oh well, too bad for you," he added after a moment.

Michael then spoke up. "I have underestimated your powers, Count Yami. To move about in daylight hours!"

Yami replied,  
"It is always daylight somewhere on earth, Michael. After my rest, my need is only to stay in darkness."

He then looked at the cross and narrowed his eyes. Instantly, the cross burst into flames. Marcus let out a cry of pain, feeling the flames seared the back of his hand, and dropped the cross.

Then Yami hissed in a tone of anger, "You fools! Do you think with your crosses and your wafers you can destroy me? **Me! **You do not know how many men have come against me. Like Dracula, I am the king of my kind. You have accomplished nothing, Marcus. Time is on my side. In a century, when you are dust, I shall awaken from my long sleep and call Arella, my queen, from her grave."

"No," Marcus choked.

Yami smiled, his tone of anger now gone, and replied, "Yes. I have in my time had many brides, Marcus, but I shall set Arella above them all."

"You won't get Arella," snapped Marcus.

Yami just smiled and casually said, "She's mine already."

"Nooo!" yelled Marcus. And with that, he whipped out his sword and charged at Yami. Yami simply flicked his wrist and Marcus's sword disappeared.

Then, he turned to Michael and narrowed his eyes once more.

"Freeze."

The command was simple. Before Michael knew what had happened, he found himself unable to move.

Then Marcus said, "I don't believe you, Yami."

He couldn't believe that the bubbly vivacious woman, who had once stolen his heart, who resided in his soul, would willingly give herself up to evil.

Here Arella took this as her cue. Apparently to her, Marcus didn't believe Yami, so she decided to prove it to him.

_Well, here goes, _she told herself.

With that, she cleared her throat, and then stepped out so she was behind Marcus.

* * *

"Oh, but it's true," a voice said from behind them.

Marcus froze. His entire body ceased to function.

_That voice…_

He could die a thousand deaths, spend eternity in the fiery pits of hell and despair, and yet he would never forget it. It had haunted his dreams, taunted him with forbidden promises and now it rolled over his senses like honey.

As if in slow motion he turned his body, his eyes resting to the position where the voice had came from, and there she stood in all her beautiful splendor.

Arella Van Helsing!

"Hello, Marcus," she purred.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it!**


	9. Kaiba comes into the picture

**Well, here's a new chapter! And in this chapter, Seto Kaiba is brought in. Since Kaiba is also a vampire, I changed his personality a bit so he's a little like Dracula too. (Hope you don't mind.) Here's a few shout outs to my reviewers:**

**Your Most Enjoyable Nightmare: Thanks. That means a lot to me.**

**CapricornKittyKat2012: Cool!**

**Kitty Kat2009: Thanks. I'll do my best!**

**And last but never least, Journey Maker: Thanks. Yami and Arella do make a good couple!**

**Well, on with the story!**

**Previously...**

_Then Marcus said,_

_"__I don't believe you, Yami."_

_He couldn't believe that the bubbly vivacious woman, who had once stolen his heart, who resided in his soul, would willingly give herself up to evil._

_Here Arella took this as her cue. Apparently to her, Marcus didn't believe Yami, so she decided to prove it to him._

_Well, here goes, she told herself._

_She cleared her throat, and then stepped out so she was behind Marcus._

_"__Oh, but it's true," a voice said from behind him._

_Marcus froze. His entire body ceased to function._

_That voice…_

_He could die a thousand deaths, spend eternity in the fiery pits of hell and despair, and yet he would never forget it. It had haunted his dreams, taunted him with forbidden promises and now it rolled over his senses like honey._

_As if in slow motion he turned his body, his eyes resting to the position where the voice had came from, and there she stood in all her beautiful splendor._

_Arella Van Helsing!_

"_Hello, Marcus," she purred.

* * *

_

_Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough_

'_Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
__Drowning in your love_

_--_Backstreet Boys, _Drowning_

Marcus felt the whole of his body tighten and his eyes began a rapid succession of blinks. Oh, wow. She was more beautiful than he remembered – the shimmering dark chocolate of her hair, the now oddly bright green eyes, her slim honed body encased all in black, and her skin all perfect and pale.

Everything seemed to fade away leaving nothing but him and her, but then she opened her mouth to speak and the moment was broken.

"I see you've met my sire, Marcus," she whispered as Yami moved beside her. He traced a finger down her exposed neck and she whimpered slightly.

Marcus could feel his nails digging into his palms as he fought with a control he never knew he possessed against his temper.

Arella in turn smiled, her crimson lips turning her face into a picture of warm perfection, but he was not deceived. She was an incarnation of the devil encased in an angel's shell to tempt him.

And boy did she tempt him.

"Why are you here, Marcus?" Yami asked and for once there was nothing but an open curiosity in his voice.

Marcus dragged his gaze away from Arella and turned to face the man of whom he now held in nothing but hatred and contempt.

"Why should you care?" he countered. "Afraid I've come to steal your girl?"

And he bit back a smile of satisfaction as Yami bit his lower lip with a temper he had never even told Arella about.

"If Arella wants to go to you, I'll ask her to step forward."

He looked at Arella and Marcus felt himself stiffen. All she had to do was take a few steps towards him and he would be able to cure her, restore her soul and then...

Then what? Watch her destroy herself with the guilt? He didn't know – yet.

But Arella remained at Yami's side; she captured his hand with her own, bringing it to her lips, and placed one finger tantalizingly slow in her mouth as she looked at him.

"I'm perfectly happy where I am," she replied, inching her body closer to his, running slim fingers through his tri-colored hair.

Marcus felt his mind go nuts. How could she do this to him? How could she stand there with her body, enough to tempt a saint, and show her affection to another so unashamedly in front of him when she had once sworn she would love him till the end of her days, and that a part of her would always love him?

But in reality it was the end of her days. The Arella he had once known was gone, and although this woman walked, talked, and remembered her life, it was not her.

"I see you have something of mine," Arella commented, her eyes locking on the pendant which hung suspended round Marcus's neck. He reached a hand up to cover it protectively.

"Keep it lover – a memory of me."

She blew him a kiss.

Marcus stepped forward, but then suddenly slumped over in shock and fell to the floor. A few seconds later, he was dead. Protruding from his chest was some blood and the sharp point of a... stake?

Arella's expression was now one of shock, and Yami blinked, puzzled. Then they looked up, and there, a determined look on his face, was Michael.

"I never liked him," said Michael. "He was such an idiot. Trying to get to Arella is one thing, but trying to take her away from Yami? I'll never forgive him, even if he asked me." He looked at Yami. "I'm sorry, Yami. I secretly believed that you and Arella should be together – for all time." He turned to leave, but then stopped and went on. "Oh, by the way, I also knew that he was jealous of your friend Kaiba." Yami nodded. That was true; he and Kaiba had been friends ever since they were born vampires. After all, Kaiba, like Yami, preferred feeding on rapists, child abusers and the like.

"Kaiba, after all, is handsome and gets all the ladies. He told me so himself one night," Michael went on.

****Flashback**...**

_Michael sat at the table, a glass of red wine in front of him. He picked up the glass, and lifted it to his lips, savoring the excellent taste. **Kaiba has great taste in wine,** he thought, **just as he does in his prey. **_

_And speak of the Devil..._

_Conversation suddenly ceased in the bar as a tall man – 6'1" to be exact – stepped over the threshold and across the floor._ _Women of all ages and assortments gasped as their eyes fell on his dashing face. Although his eyes were cobalt and looked to be full of ice, he looked absolutely charming. Even their boyfriends suddenly winced as they felt the sharp bite of the fangs of the snake of jealousy. Kaiba smirked at the phrase. He loved making the other boys and men jealous._

_They began whispering to each other, wishing they had the clothes he wore._

"_Why didn't we dress like **him**? We look like idiots."_

"_I think he looks like a supermodel. No wonder our girlfriends fall so easily for those eyes of his."_

_He wore black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt without buttons. It had a bit of a turtle neck to it as well._

_The belt had a beveled engraving of KC – KaibaCorp, to be exact._

_The main piece was a large flowing purple colored trenchcoat with pronounced shoulders, wide arms, and long flowing bottom._

_He also wore a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms. Also included were very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back._

_Kaiba stared at his surroundings with keen interest, smirking a bit as he glided through the bar in a casual and stimulating sashay that effortlessly won him practically the entire club's complete and undivided attention._

_Along with his clothes, his body was like a slinking vessel of exposed white flesh, creamy and smooth to die for. He was the epitome of everything that was male and powerful, graced with handsomeness and an aura that called for everyone's_ _awareness and respect . . . almost like a king to that extent. He gleamed with the supremacy and strength of undulated sexuality . . . as well as carnal deadliness._

_His glowing cobalt eyes examined the world around him as the music of the club – Turn the Page by Metallica – pounded in his ears and flowed through his body like the blood through his veins. His smirk widened when a group of young college males stared at him. He offered them a glimpse of perfect white teeth and a pair of sharp incisors . . . small and innocent, but deadly and dangerous when elongated._

_The smell of sweat and blood lingered in the air as he swept his tongue across his lip, tasting the sweet flavor of his surroundings. It called out to him, beckoning him to intensify the luscious aroma with their deaths._

_However, he pushed that aside and sashayed over to where Michael sat. He noticed, smirking still, that Michael didn't look so good – more like a little pale._

_Anyway, Kaiba then pulled out a chair and, after twiddling it around effortlessly with his fingers, sat down in it across the table from Michael, setting his elbows on the desk and resting his chin casually on interlacing fingers._

"_So, Michael," he said, careful to keep his tone icy, "what is it you'd like to talk to me about?"_

_His voice had a tint of the predator and the hunter in it. He looked into Michael's eyes. Michael felt a bit uncomfortable._

"_Well," he started, "it's about Arella's ex-boyfriend, Marcus."_

_Kaiba noticed that Michael spat out the name like it was a piece of bad-tasting fruit, and looked curious._

"_Oh, really?"_

_Michael nodded. "She broke up with him after catching him in one of the bedrooms at a party with another girl. She told me that she would never find love in anyone else – ever again. But now she has found love again – in Yami."_

_Kaiba then smiled._

"_How sweet," he said. "My best friend has found a mate."_

_Michael nodded._

"_Uh, Kaiba-"_

"_No need to say it. I am handsome and I get all the ladies – especially the ones who are, shall we say, already taken," said Kaiba._

_Michael was in shock. Was Kaiba psychic or something?_

****End of flashback****

"Wow," said Arella. "Kaiba's your friend?"

Yami nodded.

"I think it's neat," she said, smiling.

"I think so too," Michael nodded. "Now I must go. You two have a wonderful life together now."

As Yami had lifted the freezing spell while Michael was telling his story, Michael then left.

Arella and Yami smiled at each other.

Then an hour later, Kaiba walked in the door. His blue eyes lit up when he saw Yami.

"Yami, my friend," he said, smiling. He and Yami hugged. Then Yami motioned to Arella.

"She's my mate, Kaiba," he said.

"Hi, Kaiba," said Arella, feeling a bit shy.

Kaiba took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it ardently and respectfully.

"I am proud," he said, "that Yami has found a mate in you."

Arella noticed he looked a little sad as well as a little wistful.

"Don't worry, Kaiba. You'll find a mate soon," she said comfortingly. "I am hopeful that you will. Just give it time."

Yami was proud of his lovely wife. She was so nice when it came to comforting someone – especially his best friend.

Arella stroked Kaiba's cheek comfortingly. "Just wait for the right time with the right girl. You'll find someone," she said, smiling.

Kaiba thought over her words. Then he decided that she was right, after all. _Even a vampire needs someone to love, and I am no different. But who's going to be my mate, help with work and such? _

Kaiba now knew what he needed to do.

The only problem was going out there and finding or waiting for the right mate.

_Wait a minute, _he thought. _There _is _someone out there for me. _

Immediately he knew who his mate was. And he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it. I'm still trying to get ideas for how Kaiba's going to get a mate of his own. Anyway, R&R, please!**


	10. Kaiba's Plan to Get the Girl Part 1

**Well, here's the next chapter! And I'm so sorry for not updating sooner – I was doing my best to get ideas first. Getting inspiration is tough, especially when you often have to struggle with writer's block, as I did. Trust me, it's tough. **

**I got 3 nice new reviews for chapter 9, and I'm so pleased! So, I send my thanks to my reviewers – you know who you are. **

Journey Maker:** Glad you like it! **

Koragirl: **Thanks for the encouragement. That means a lot to me! And I'm glad you like the story too. **

Sister Of The Pharaoh:** Thanks! And don't worry, I'll make a lemon with this pairing too, somehow. And the dinner and ballroom dancing idea you gave me sounds great. I've been wanting to try those for some time now, and your encouragement really inspired me. **

**The song lyrics I put in here belong with their respectful owners. And as I don't want Yami and Arella to be forgotten completely, I put them in here occasionally. And Diamond Jackson is based on my friend Samantha (aka **PearlBloom**), who gave me the idea. After all, even a vampire needs a mate, and I believe Kaiba shouldn't be left out. **

**I also set this chapter in Las Vegas, Nevada because I was reminded of Tupac Shakur (****June 16, 1971-September 13, 1996 – ma****y he rest in peace) as I watched the Final 24 episode about him, and the image in my mind of him gambling at the crap table in the casino was really inspiring. So I decided, "why not Las Vegas? It's a pretty neat place."**

**This is another two-part chapter, as I felt I should shorten it a bit, so I made this chapter Part 1. The next chapter is Part 2, hopefully. **

**Previously...**

_Then Yami motioned to Arella._

"_She's my mate, Kaiba," he said._

"_Hi, Kaiba," said Arella, feeling a bit shy._

_Kaiba took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it ardently and respectfully._

"_I am proud," he said, "that Yami has found a mate in you."_

_Arella noticed he looked a little sad as well as a little wistful._

"_Don't worry, Kaiba. You'll find a mate soon," she said comfortingly. "I am hopeful that you will. Just give it time."_

_Yami was proud of his lovely wife. She was so nice when it came to comforting someone – especially his best friend._

_Arella stroked Kaiba's cheek comfortingly. "Just wait for the right time with the right girl. You'll find someone," she said, smiling._

_Kaiba thought over her words. Then he decided that she was right, after all. _Even a vampire needs someone to love, and I am no different. But who's going to be my mate, help with work and such?

_Kaiba now knew what he needed to do._

_The only problem was going out there and finding or waiting for the right mate._

_Wait a minute, he thought. There _is_ someone out there for me. _

_Immediately he knew who his mate was. And he knew what he had to do._

_It was a hundred and seven  
We were heading to town  
She had her sleeves rolled up  
And the windows rolled down  
Oooh, that girl is a cowboy_

_Robert Earl was singing out  
The "Buckin' Song"  
With every word that keen was bringing  
She was singing along  
Oooh, that girl is a cowboy  
_

Las Vegas, Nevada

"Place your bets."

"Ooh, cool! I won! Not bad for a first time like mine."

Cheers, as well as awes, were heard by the many people in the room in the casino, which was brightly lit up.

Many assortments of women in sparkling dresses of all colors and men in black tuxes walked around the green carpet room that held thousands of people who were foolish enough to bet all their money away.

"Soon they'd have to sell the clothes on their backs to put food on the table, even if it's just for a night," a man in the room said as everyone in the room began to laugh.

_Sometimes the best cowboys  
Ain't cowboys at all  
She's got my back  
Even when it's against the wall  
When I need a friend  
She's the guy to call  
‛Cause sometimes the best cowboys  
Ain't cowboys at all _

Then conversation suddenly ceased in the casino.

"Hey, look over there."

"Who is **that**?"

The men and women trained their eyes over to the gold-gilded staircase, as a tall man – if a man is what you called him – with brown hair and wearing a purple trenchcoat, descended down the stairs, his pale fingers dancing along the oak railing. His right ring finger was adorned with a ring that had the insignia of a K and also matched his eyes.

The man descended the steps gracefully, not missing a single one, and headed across the floor. The women gasped as their eyes fell on his dashing face. Although his eyes were cobalt and looked to be full of ice, he looked absolutely charming. Every so often they would chance furtive looks around their drinks, their boyfriends and each other at Kaiba. Even their boyfriends suddenly winced as they felt the sharp bite of the fangs of the snake of jealousy.

Kaiba smirked at the phrase. He loved making the other boys and men jealous.

They began whispering to each other, wishing they were wearing the same clothes he did.

_So I took her out to show her  
How to rope and ride  
I can't believe that it was me  
That wound up broke and tied  
Oooh, that girl is a cowboy_

_So that night I decided  
We should paint the town  
I made it home although  
I really don't remember how  
Oooh, that girl is a cowboy_

Kaiba caught every one of their thoughts using his telepathy.

"_Why didn't we dress like **him**? We look like idiots."_

"_I think he looks like a supermodel; no wonder our girlfriends fall so easily for those eyes of his."_

"_He dresses so fine, too. I think he must be rich."_

Kaiba looked at his surroundings with keen interest, smirking a bit as he glided through the crowd in a casual and stimulating sashay that effortlessly won him practically the entire casino's complete and undivided attention.

Well, _almost _everyone...

He stopped as his eyes suddenly fell on the back of the head of a girl. She had chocolate locks spilling out from under a black cowboy hat on her head, and she was wearing a emerald sweater over a white T-shirt and raven Levis. He watched as she caught a couple of red dice in her hand and closed it. Then she shook her fist, opened it and threw the dice down across the table as nimble as you please.

_Classy dresser,_ he thought, smiling, _as well as quite a player when it comes to the dice. No other girl can play like **that**._

_Hmm..._

With that thought in mind, Kaiba tuned out the voices of the crowd around him as he walked over to a dark corner where he could keep an eye on his potential mate, put his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes.

"_Yami, I think I've found a mate,_" he said.

"_Really? Good for you!_" Yami replied. "_Have you found out_ _what she's like yet?"_

"_I don't know. But I'll find out soon," _Kaiba explained.

"_Good luck, Kaiba, my friend."_

"_Thanks, Yami,_" replied Kaiba. "_I'm going to need it." _

Kaiba took his fingers away from his temples and then opened his eyes. He noticed there was an empty space next to the girl. His cobalt orbs lit up like a bright sunny day, and he confidently walked over to where she was standing.

_**Meanwhile, back at Yami's castle...**_

Yami held out his hand to Arella. "Dance with me, beloved?"

She smiled. "Sure, Yami."

With that, Yami waved his hand at the stereo, and as "Kiss from a Rose" began to play, Yami and Arella (who was now wearing a beautiful red satin dress) began to waltz to the tune, smiling lovingly at each other.

_**Meanwhile, back in Las Vegas...**_

Standing at the crap table, 21-year-old Diamond Jackson caught the red dice in her fist and then threw them across the table. She felt she was doing really well, and her cobalt eyes – hidden under her black cowboy hat – gleamed whenever she was about to throw the dice after catching them in her fist.

Diamond was a smart woman – and she felt she was plain to look at, but beautiful to know. However, at the age of 21, she was often sought after by some boys and men, who had different ideas; however, most guys already had girlfriends. So she just spied on them whenever they felt they weren't being watched, and often took notes about their behavior, as she preferred to be observant. One of her flaws was her temper, as well as speaking her mind (and she never used foul language once, as she thought before speaking) and being kind of hotheaded.

Her family – her parents, to be exact – were now dead and in the ground, having died of old age. But she didn't mind being alone like most people. She felt it was one of the best things in the world to happen to her.

Finally, after she caught the dice once more, she felt she needed to cool off, so she took off her cowboy hat and set it next to her, keeping a good grip on it. Then a voice spoke up.

"Hi."

Diamond threw a slight gaze to her right after two guys walked past her as though they were nothing more than wisps of smoke in the wind. She had seen them come and go in her time, but her cobalt orbs grew wide at the sight of the fiery vision with chocolate locks and eyes the color of the ocean in the purple trenchcoat. He was smiling at her.

"I'm Seto," he said.

"Of course you are," replied Diamond in a James Bond-like fashion.

"Seto Kaiba," he clarified.

"I see," Diamond remarked. She turned back to the crap table and played for two more times. Then when the group broke up, she stepped away from the table and walked through the crowd to where Kaiba was sitting. It was as though she felt a string of some kind connected to her ribcage, and that he was pulling on it. Calling to her. Enticing her to come closer.

For some reason, she was intrigued, and was able to connect with him almost instantly.

For one thing, he often held his head high and was full of courage. She could tell by the way he carried himself.


End file.
